It's Just a Game of Love
by violetlilifics
Summary: Haymitch and Effie head canon of how they got together before the 74th games, during and after. From Effie's POV naratting from her cell in the Capitol during The Rebellion. Rated T because swearing, alcoholics and drugs (and a little bit of paranoia) Hayffie/Trinkernathy and a tiny bit of Everlark
1. Chapter 1

I curl up as much as my cell allows and wonder how much she is to blame. Then I start to drift into my memory… Was it really the handful of berries that caused this, or was it the Capitol itself? As I try to evade the drug induced nightmares, I think back to the object of them. Haymitch. What will I do if my nightmares come true? What will I do if I lose him?

When it came, I felt so happy- my letter, which declared me an official escort for the Hunger Games, brandished with the glowing seal of Panem, adorned with rose detail. Then I got to the station. With a train waiting for me to take me where no one wants to be. District 12. Home to miners and losers- disregarding their soul living victor, the drunken wreck of the once handsome Haymitch Abernathy.

And then my time came. Hand shaking as it scooted round the bowl of names. In several years, three of them would have Katniss Everdeen inscribed, and another, Peeta Mallark. Was it his fault? It certainly wasn't his fault that at my first reaping I picked twins. They couldn't have been more than 13 and probably had siblings at home, but I had chosen the two of them. I had sent them to their deaths. One died in the bloodbath, the other ate poisonous berries on the third day. By the second day, I felt terrible. Until Haymitch found me.

He had given up getting non-existing sponsors for the tribute left, and knew he would soon be going back to 12. But he found me, in my room crying. He disappeared and brought me some of his liquor, undid my corset, and made me eat. Then we drank and talked. What had happened to him since his games. What the games did to you. What the Capitol would do to you if they didn't like what you did. Why I was there. Why I couldn't cope. We went on and on, and one thing lead to another- he kissed me. I first I pulled away, but then I felt the warmth and comfort he gave me and leaned back in.

By morning he was ready to leave. By the end of the games it became clear that the Capitol had bugged the rooms. For the next games, escorts would be sent back to their homes once the tributes left for the arena. From there they could be called back if necessary and would be out of the way. For the next few years we continued. When Finnick Odair was first spotted with a Capitol woman, Haymitch knew what had happened. When Johanna Mason arrived in her first year of mentoring with a tear stained face, Haymitch knew why. When Annie Cresta was empty and pained in her victory tour, Haymitch understood. In between putting it on for the cameras, teaching children manners at their last suppers and giving relentless interviews with Caesar Flickerman we supported each other. Long nights on the train. Drunken escapades on the training centre roof. Hours alone in fancy bedrooms while the tributes were training. We had it all until the 71st Annual Hunger Games Reaping. We had it all until Haymitch finally gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

By then Haymitch was sick and tired of seeing to tributes which he knew were only going to die. He had seen Annie Cresta and given up. He fell apart when he saw the niece of his arena alliance Maysilee Donner at the reaping. So he drank. It wasn't like he didn't already drink, but he was competent most of the time, unlike during those games when he was never sober. His intoxication made him vulnerable, so he blamed everyone from the Capitol for everything. Dropping a fork lead to rounds of "Screw the Capitol and screw you Effie!" A stumble meant an hour of how much of a piece of scum the Capitol was- and how much I was too. I couldn't cope, so I stopped caring. I requested a move to another district, but was declined. So I took the only remaining option. I assumed the Capitol attitude that the other escorts had towards the mentors. I would be civil and polite, but disconnected and neutral. Haymitch and I were over.

And then Katniss and Peeta arrived. Strong, young, beautiful, capturing the hearts of Panem and more importantly, in love. Haymitch lightened up, seeing his chance and amazingly got them both out alive. And he flirted, just like he used to more than 10 years ago. But I was older and wiser, so I carried on doing things my way. But once the quell was announced I changed my mind- only two of them would survive, and they would be lost forever. I had to get Haymitch back while I still could.

Needless to say, I did what was right. And so did Haymitch. He told me about the rebellion. Not a lot, but I knew change was coming. Then Katniss and Peeta went back into the arena and days later, Katniss Everdeen blew the force field out. She had impossibly beaten the Capitol, or so I thought…

Within minutes of the force field going there were peacekeepers knocking on my door, and even they were unsure if they were arresting me or taking me somewhere safe. It was obvious turmoil had begun. I'd heard rumors in the Capitol that the shortages weren't just coincidental, but it was obvious that whatever happened from there on would mean the end of one thing or another- Snow, The Resistance, or Humanity itself even?

I've been here ever since. Sometimes I hear screams, and often I am more than certain that they are Peeta's. He won't be the same again if they are. I've seen vials of tracker jacker venom being taken passed my cell, and if they're for Peeta, then Katniss has no hope. Over and over I think about it. Are they both here? Are they both in twelve? Maybe still in hospital in 13? Is one here without the other? It makes me wonder, why didn't Haymitch try to get me out? Or did something go wrong? Is he dead? I can't live with myself without him anymore when suddenly an alarm sounds. I think I see Katniss' cousin, Gale, run past the window in my door, but I must have hallucinated it as a needle jabs in my arm and I am pulled back into my nightmares….


End file.
